Roza's Confession
by DimitriandRose7
Summary: Rose confesses to Lissa about her relationship with Dimtri. One-shot.


**I don't own **_**Vampire Academy**_**. Richelle Mead does. **

**Author's Note- This story takes place after Lissa and Rose graduate. Dimitri didn't get turned into a Strigoi. **

RPOV

I was extremely nervous. And I typically didn't get nervous. But today was a special occasion. I had to tell Lissa about my relationship with Dimitri.

I was worried that she would be pissed at me because I hadn't told her. But Lissa didn't get angry easily, so she probably wouldn't be pissed.

Or . . . she could feel like I didn't trust her. And I was more worried about dealing with a hurt Lissa than an angry one. Lissa could move passed her anger . . . but she might not be able to forgive me for unintentionally hurting her. And hurting Lissa was not what something I wanted to do.

I was freaking the f**k out.

As I was starting to freak out even more there was a knock on my door. I stood up and opened it. Lissa was smiling at me and said.  
>"Hey, Rose! What's up?"<br>Lissa came into my apartment and I could feel though the bond that she was in a super happy mood. My decision to tell her about Dimitri suddenly seemed selfish. It would be rude of me to shock her out of her good mood.

But then I realized that I was just trying to use her happiness as an excuse to procrastinate. I needed to tell her about Dimitri _quickly. _

Lissa was taking off her shoes as I said.  
>"Lissa . . . I need to talk to you . . ."<p>

Lissa looked me in the eyes and said in a slightly worried tone.

"What do you need to talk about? Did something bad happen?"

I instantly tried to calm her down by saying.

"It's not really bad. I just want to tell you about it."  
>Lissa and I walked over to my small kitchen table. After we were both sitting down I took a deep breath and said.<br>"I just wanted to tell you that . . . I'm dating-"  
>I was suddenly cut off. Lissa's worry immediately vanished and she squealed happily.<p>

"Who is he? What does he look like?"  
>I tried to regain my courage. I looked Lissa in the eye and said.<p>

"I'm dating Dimitri."

Lissa looked a little confused as she said.

"Guardian Belikov?"

"Yea . . ."

Lissa stared at me. She was trying to figure out how to respond to my relationship with Dimitri. But I could clearly tell that she was shocked.

I decided to give Lissa a little bit of time to process my news. After about a minute of awkward silence she said quietly.

"When did you start liking him?"

"Right after we came back to the academy."  
>A small spark of anger light up in Lissa. She said harshly.<br>"Why did you keep this from me?"  
>I forced myself to stay calm as I said.<p>

"Dimitri and I had originally decided not to be in a relationship. We knew that we'd be your guardians and that we couldn't protect you if we loved each other."  
>Lissa's anger died and understanding took its place. She said.<br>"And you guys changed your minds about being in a relationship?"  
>"Yea. We decided we can be in love and be guardians. I'll be your guardian and Dimitri is going to ask to be reassigned."<p>

Lissa said curiously.  
>"Has he already been reassigned?"<p>

"Nope. But he was told that his request would probably be approved."  
>Lissa said.<br>"Christian doesn't have a guardian, so he could request Dimitri."  
>Hope flared in my heart at her words. If Dimitri was Christian's guardian, then we'd be able to see each other a lot.<p>

Lissa could tell how I felt about her idea, and her smile grew. She said.

"This is going to work out, Rose. You're going to be very happy."  
>I was going to make a snarky comment when I noticed that Lissa wanted to ask me something. But she didn't want to get a bad response from me. I said.<br>"Lissa, ask me whatever you need to."

She said nervously.  
>"Will you and Dimitri go on a double date with me and Christian?"<br>I laughed and said.  
>"Yea, Lissa. We'll go on a date with you."<br>Lissa smiled at me and I could see the joy in her eyes. She said excitedly.  
>"We can go out to eat! That'd be really romantic, Rose!"<br>I laughed at her idea of a good date and said.

"Just tell Sparky not to light the tablecloth on fire."  
>Lissa signed jokingly and said.<br>"Rose. He's a big boy now. He won't light the tablecloth on fire."

I was about to respond when the door opened and Dimitri came in. He was holding a package and said.  
>"Rose, we got a package."<br>Lissa looked shocked that Dimitri just walked right in. I said.

"I live with him."  
>Lissa's eyes widened in shocked. But I still got up out of my chair and went to the front door to see Dimitri.<p>

He was hanging up his coat when I plastered on my man eater smile and said.  
>"Hey, Comrade. Guess what I ordered you?"<br>Dimitri stared at the package exasperatedly and said.

"It's most likely an Eastern European trinket that you'll use to make fun of me."  
>Despite his tone I could tell that Dimitri was interested in what I had gotten him. I grabbed the box from him and said.<br>"You're wrong, Dimitri. So very wrong."  
>I went back into the kitchen and opened the box with a knife. I quickly pulled the object out and hid it behind my back. I said.<br>"Close your eyes, Comrade."

Dimitri sighed, but he closed his eyes. I grabbed one of his hands and placed the present in it.

Dimitri stared at his present in wonder. He said.  
>"Rose . . . this book is the next installment from my favorite series."<p>

"Yep. I needed to get you something because you got me my favorite lip gloss."  
>Dimitri gave me a true smile and said.<br>"Roza, you didn't need to give me something in return."  
>My heart warmed when he said my nickname. I said.<br>"I felt like it."

Dimitri laughed and said.  
>"I love you, Roza."<br>"I love you too, Comrade." 


End file.
